pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG085: Sky High Gym Battle!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The time has come once more. Ash is ready with his Gym Battle with Winona. Before the battle starts she evokes a prayer to all Flying Pokémon to give her strength. And now the battle begins. Will Ash fly high in the sky or will he crash and burn? Episode Plot It is time for Ash's and Winona's battle. The elevators rise up atop the pillars. Before the battle, Winona kneels and prays to the sky to give her Pokémon the power to“conquer the stormy winds“. As her first Pokémon, Winona sends Altaria, while Brock hopes Altaria's beauty does not deceive Ash. Ash sends Grovyle, surprising everyone. Altaria starts diving down, so Grovyle counters with Bullet Seed. Altaria dodges and goes to peck him, so Grovyle jumps, but Altaria still pecks it. Altaria goes to repeat its attack, but Grovyle's speed makes it dodge. Grovyle is exhausted and while Winona is impressed, she reminds Ash being defensive won't earn him the victory. Team Rocket got lost while following the way to the battlefield. Meowth gives them some rods, claiming there is a buried treasure underneath the Gym. Meowth claims these rods would dance them out the way to the treasure and pounds Jessie and James for actually trying to dance. James and Jessie are skeptical, but change their opinions when they see the rods turned. Jessie and James take the rods, making Meowth angry they simply took them away from him. Altaria uses Dragon Breath, hurting Grovyle. Altaria repeats the attack, but Grovyle dodges the attacks. Grovyle attacks Altaria with Bullet Seed, though Altaria goes up and attacks with Dragon Breath. Grovyle evades, jumps and uses Leaf Blade, pushing Altaria to the ground. Altaria is defeated, while Brock sees Ash wanted to find a moment for Grovyle to have a clear hit, while May is glad to know Ash had a plan. Winona is amazed and confirms this match has just started, as she sends Pelipper. Ash calls Grovyle back and sends Pikachu, as Max points out Pelipper has a great disadvantage against Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt while Pelipper Steel Wing. Pelipper touches the ground with the wing, so no damage is dealt. Team Rocket wander underneath the battlefield and see the rods have turned to a direction above them. A pillar emits electricity, hitting Team Rocket, who are blown near the battlefield. Seeing Pikachu battling, Team Rocket goes to their original plan. They go to get Pikachu, but are stricken by Pikachu's attack and blasted off, though Jessie comments Pikachu *was* the treasure. Pelipper uses Quick Attack, with its wing on the floor, and damages Pikachu. Brock realizes Pelipper's Steel Wing on the ground nullifies electrical attacks. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but is stopped by Pelipper's Hydro Pump. Pikachu is pushed, but Ash spots Pelipper got its wing from the ground. Pikachu uses Thunder, defeating Pelipper, but with the exhaustion, he is defeated as well. Ash finds himself on difficult position, but promises not to give up. Winona tells Ash that she is loved by the sky, which returns the love to her. She sends a shiny Swellow and Ash sends Grovyle to match its speed. It uses Leaf Blade on Swellow. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, so Grovyle jumps and uses Leaf Blade, but Swellow dodges and pushes Grovyle using its beak, then sends it down to the ground, which immediately defeats Grovyle. Max explains to May the Pokémon using Aerial Ace circles around the opponent, disappears for a bit and launches the attack, making it nearly impossible to defend against. Ash calls Grovyle back and sends his own Swellow. Ash decides to commemorate this battle to the sky, as well as to win his next badge. Winona is glad about Ash's confidence and, to intensify the battle, the elevators take Ash and Winona higher. Brock points out even if the trainers can keep a better look on their Pokémon, the wind can affect both the trainer and the Pokémon. Ash's Swellow uses Wing Attack, although Brock warns he is using the wrong attack. The shiny Swellow avoids Wing Attack, and due to the impact of the attack, Ash's Swellow falls down, while the shiny Swellow pecks the other, hurting it. Before it hits the ground, Ash's Swellow gains balance and gets back into the air, with dust spreading around. The shiny Swellow uses Hyper Beam, but misses. The shiny Swellow repeats its attack, hitting Ash's Swellow. The shiny Swellow makes another attack, but Swellow dodges and uses Quick Attack, but shiny Swellow uses Aerial Ace, evading the attack and damaging Ash's Swellow. May recalls Aerial Ace is an unmissable attack, though Max comments Winona is using it for defense. The shiny Swellow follows Swellow, so it begins to shake at full speed, evading the shiny one. Ash wonders how to counter Aerial Ace, so he looks at the wind blowing away the dust and recalls how his Swellow did the same. Winona is amazed by how much Ash got to this moment, but thinks this battle should end, as she orders the shiny Swellow to use Hyper Beam. Pikachu, May and Max cannot see what is about to happen, but Ash orders Swellow to use Quick Attack and to dive down. The shiny one misses and goes after Ash's Swellow. The shiny Swellow uses Aerial Ace and Swellow uses Wing Attack on the ground. The dust allows everyone to see the shiny Swellow using the attack. Ash's Swellow uses Wing Attack, defeating the shiny one. Ash's friends are glad Ash managed to cancel Aerial Ace attack and immediately defeat Winona's Swellow. At the end of the day, Winona gives Ash the Feather Badge, commenting how she is amazed by the strategy he developed., seeing Ash trusts his Pokémon well. She asks him how it was to fly the skies, so Ash replies "Awesome!" Debuts Pokémon *Winona's Swellow *Winona's Altaria *Winona's Pelipper Move *Aerial Ace Item *Feather Badge Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Baltoy, Lapras, Meganium, Ledian. *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is a Primeape. Mistakes *Winona's Swellow did not have sparkles coming out of its Poké Ball when it was sent out. *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Lapras would be the best choice to battle Baltoy. This is true, however, every Pokémon listed has an advantage against Baltoy. Ledian is immune to Baltoy's -type moves with its -type, Meganium's -type moves would be good against Baltoy's -type and Lapras's -type and -type moves would both be super effective against Baltoy's -type. Gallery Winona prays to the skies AG085 2.jpg Altaria battles Grovyle AG085 3.jpg Altaria pecks Grovyle AG085 4.jpg Meowth shows the rods that point in a direction AG085 5.jpg Altaria uses Dragon Breath on Grovyle AG085 6.jpg Grovyle defeats Altaria with Leaf Blade AG085 7.jpg Pelipper is not hit from Pikachu's Thunderbolt AG085 8.jpg Pelipper crashes into Pikachu AG085 9.jpg Due to a mistake, Pelipper gets electrocuted AG085 10.jpg Pelipper and Pikachu are defeated at the same time AG085 11.jpg Grovyle hits Swellow with Leaf Blade AG085 12.jpg Winona's Swellow defeats Grovyle's Aerial Ace AG085 13.jpg Swellow vs. Swellow AG085 14.jpg Winona's Swellow inflicts damage on Ash's Swellow AG085 15.jpg Winona has Swellow start inflicting heavy damage with Hyper Beam AG085 16.jpg Ash's Swellow takes the hit AG085 17.jpg May, Max and Pikachu do not wish to see the downfall AG085 18.jpg Ash's Swellow sees Winona's Swellow in the dust AG085 19.jpg Ash's Swellow defeats the shiny Swellow AG085 20.jpg Ash wins the Feather Badge }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon